1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly with improved conductive shell.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,651,341 issued to Jerry Wu on Jan. 26, 2010 discloses a cable connector assembly. The cable connector assembly comprises a housing enclosing a receiving cavity, a pair of first and second printed circuit boards, at least two cables, and a conductive shell assembled to the housing. The receiving cavity includes a hollow portion and a mating port disposed in front of the hollow portion. Said pair of first and second printed circuit boards have mating interfaces extending into the mating port and mounting portions located within the hollow portion. The at least two cables are arranged at different levels at a rear wall of the housing and electrically connecting to the mounting portions of the first and second printed circuit boards. The conductive shell comprises a body portion, a pair of lateral walls extending downwardly from opposite sides of the body portion, a rear wall extending downwardly from a rear side of the body portion and a spring member formed at a front edge of the body portion. Two pairs of bolts are assembled to the cover and the base to combine them together with the conductive shell. Therefore, it is difficult to assemble the cover and the base together.
Hence, it is desired to provide a cable connector assembly to overcome the problems mentioned above.